


Testing the limits

by TekstelArt



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I edited this a lot so I'm reuploading it, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spoiler for "The Sun" ending, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, no beta we die like men, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekstelArt/pseuds/TekstelArt
Summary: “See, it really doesn't matter to me if you cum or not, you're the one who wants to. So you'll have to work for it very hard,” he inhaled a deep breath underlining the indifference in his voice, “and I don't think you're trying at all right now.”I edited the previous version a lot, as you can see word count almost doubled and I fixed some phrasings and parts I didn't like.My first time writing something proper.WARNING: This contains spoilers for the "Path of Glory/The Sun" ending!!The ending is alternated  but the spoiler is still there.
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Testing the limits

It was late, the sun has long set leaving the city in the neon lights of the signs and billboards, streets crowded with the cities night dwellers.  
Usually the clinic was supposed to be closed by now but an emergency had Viktor stay in late tonight, not that this was any surprise to the old Ripperdoc.  
This was Night City after all and if he was honest, the nights without emergencies and late shifts were the ones that worried him more. There was always some gonk who needed some patching up or an implant fixed, not that he really had much room for complaining.

Having finished his work a while ago, Viktor has still not yet left the clinic, albeit for an entirely different reason than the merc who had been chewing his ear off about a malfunction in his optic implants earlier.  
No, Vik was sitting at his desk, tapping away on his screen to finish up a new order of cybernetics, deliberately slow if the impatient whimpering at the other end of the phone call was any indication.  
V's reactions forced a soft and barely audible chuckle from his throat. Her current state of impatience and desperation did interesting things to his body, the uncomfortable strain in his pants being evidence enough.

V had called him after his last patient left, wanting to check in and know if he was coming over once his work was done. Not that he needed any invitation, but it was sweet of her to call just to make sure he wasn't overdoing it with his work. With her now 'running' the Afterlife and him running his clinic, time was a luxury they could not always afford, making the act of calling him a gesture he cherished deeply.  
How this call led to her currently working herself towards a release under his torturously slow instructions, however, he could not quite muster. Not that it mattered anyway, not with that beautiful whimpering plea of his name that just left her lips.

“Vik... please...”

Oh she was going to be the death of him.

______________

The noises from the city outside her window were drowned out, if not by her own uneven breathing and soft whines then it was by Viktors firm voice at the end of the line, giving her clear instructions on how and where to run her fingers along her body, when to press them down, to pinch and when to drag her nails across her skin ever so lightly, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It was the sweetest kind of torture as Vik had not yet given her permission to touch where she desperately needed it.  
Heat building up under her skin at every caress, every drag of her fingers, the tension almost unbearable.

This was clearly not what she expected when she decided to call him earlier, between gigs and work at the Afterlife she barely found time for herself and it has been almost a week since she's last seen Vik.  
To say it was exhausting was an understatement, times like these she understood why the Ripperdoc gave up on being a legend. A private life was almost impossible.  
She was tired and desperate for a few hours of sleep but when she glimpsed into the mirror and her eyes were drawn to his necklace in her reflection she just had enough of missing his warmth and decided to give him a call.

Now she was sprawled on her bed in nothing but her underwear and an old shirt clearly meant for someone bigger than her small frame, _his_ scent faintly clung to it.  
V's fingers were now drawing tantalizing circles around her slit, still covered by the now soaked fabric of her underwear.  
Still without the okay to touch where she needed it, to relief some of the ache she was all but left panting his name softly, faintly aware of the plea that left her lips.

“Didn't quite catch that kitten, gotta speak up.”

His reply was hoarse and V swallowed a moan at the nickname he used, among all the names he had for her, this one was probably her favourite.  
She wriggled on her bed, pressing her thighs together slightly, trying to get any kind of friction.

“Please let me touch myself...”  
Her voice was merely more than a soft mewl at this point, weak and desperate, much to Vik's delight.

“You are touching yourself sweetheart, not sure I understand your request.”, he purred with that absolutely sinful voice, had anyone told her that a voice would one day make her feel the way _his_ voice did, she would've laughed and shrugged it off as nonsense, yet here she was.  
His voice coursing through her body like liquid fire, pooling at her core, her cunt throbbing now.  
A pathetic whimper left her lips and she swallowed thickly.

“You... know what I mean... ”

“Oh do I?”

His voice was going to be her demise.

“Please...”

“Kitten you know I love to hear you beg but you really gotta tell me what you want here, I'm old, can't read your mind y'know.”, it was a challenge, one that left V panting his name in a breathy moan. He knew exactly what she wanted but of course he would not make it easy for her. Ass.

Viktor seemed to take some pity on her because the next thing she knew was the change of his tone, now cooing her with a fabricated softness.

“What a poor girl you are huh, how about you stop with the slow circles then. I want you to really touch yourself now. I honestly don't care how, just do what works for you, get yourself nice and close to the edge and tell me when you're there.”

She did not need to be told twice, her fingers now moving past the drenched fabric of her panties to rub circles into her clit.  
She was embarassingly close from all his teasing alone so when she moved her hand to push two fingers inside her she could already feel the coil in her stomach tensing.

“You're close, aren't you sweetheart?”, Viks sounded more winded than just a couple of minutes before, clearly not unaffected by their game. The thought of her obeying his every command, of V completely at his mercy, if his pants hadn't been uncomfortable before, they certainly were now.

V whimpered a quiet yes, the coil tightening closer and closer, ready to snap at any second.  
She inhaled a sharp breath, about to tumble over the edge, in what promised to be an intense orgasm,

“Now stop.”

With a frustrated whine V removed her hand from her aching cunt, stifling another groan at the sudden loss of friction and the almost-orgasm that was already fading back into nothing.

“Listen to me, darling, this is very important.”, the control in Viktors voice was back, despite him talking down to her like that, V couldn't help the shiver that crawled down her spine and fueled the fire in her core.  
“What I want you do now is continue your work. Get really into it. But you will not cum. You'll keep yourself right on that edge until I'm with you and tell you otherwise. Think you can do that for me?”

His voice was overcoming her in an inferno, lulling her into absolute obedience as she swallowed another moan.  
They may have had similar games before, he may have denied her orgasms before but never to this extend. 

No, the other times it was mere teasing, dragging it out for her mostly so they could climax together. Besides, Vik knew that a bit of edging made the orgasm so much more intense for her.  
This time he seemed content on testing just how far he could push her limits. With the sense of security coming from the safeword they've agreed on very early into their relationship Vik seemed to enjoy pushing V's boundaries just to see how much it would take to get her to yield.

The feeling of having Night Cities best damn merc, this powerful woman who's easily crushed men his size before, fully at his mercy, obedient and begging for him was more of a turn on than Vik cared to admit. 

The quiet “Yes” left V's lips in a shaky breath, struggling to keep her voice even.

“Good girl.”, the way he purred this particular nickname was borderline sinful and the only response she got before she heard the rustling of his clothes as he undoubtedly got up from his chair and left his clinic, now making his way to her apartment.

She half expected him to hang up the call so his low voice took her by surprise when he growled softly, “Can't hear you. What are you waiting for?”

Without further encouragement she continued her ministrations though she worked herself slower now, not wanting to reach that edge too quickly again.  
That was until she could hear the dissapointment dripping from the sigh that just left Viks lips.

“Sweetheart I don't think you're really trying here.”, his voice was firm but low, hushed even, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention from bypassers likely.  
A pathetic whimper from V as she brushed her fingers over her aching clit.

“See, it really doesn't matter to me if you cum or not, you're the one who wants to. So you'll have to work for it very hard,” he inhaled a deep breath underlining the indifference in his voice, “and I don't think you're trying at all right now.”

With a frustrated groan V applied more pressure feeling herself getting closer to the edge again, that familiar coil in her stomach tightening while moans of Viks name left her lips like a prayer.  
Her entire body felt like it was on fire, set ablaze by the sinful coaxing of Viktors voice, guiding her every move. She felt this raw want, need, and she knew that this need was not just for her release but for _him_. 

It was music to his ears really, part of him urging him to hurry up and watch her come undone beneath his body while screaming his name but she was not yet where he wanted her to be.  
Whether or not she was aware how much this was testing his self control, he didn't know. But it took everything to keep his composure, to continue playing his role and not just rush to her place and bury himself deep inside her. A week without her close to him and he felt how every inch of his skin craved her with such ferocity that he feared he might not be able to hold onto his control for much longer.

Of course she would not object if he gave in, but this game was as much for her benefit as it was for his. He wanted to drag this out, the rare moments they had together, he wanted to savor them.  
After everything that went down with the Biochip, that moment of sheer and raw panic when he heard the shot that night she almost flatlined and Johnny dragged her into his clinic and his entire world froze. When the elevator door opened and she was standing in front of him, still alive, gun in hand, ready to march down Arasaka and take her life back... 

This woman has seen more shit than most of Night City and she was still kicking. There was nothing else he could do other than admire her raw will to live, her determination. She was a force of nature.

And she was _his_.

He was the one currently heading towards her place, his name was the one still hanging on her lips like a silent song.  
The thought filled him with so much desire that he had to focus on slowing down his steps.  
A bright neon sign catching his attention.

“Maybe we should check out this place sometime, looks like they got some nice stuff”, with a low chuckle he halted in front of a store, deciding to ignore V's groan of protest.  
_His alone_ and he knew exactly how to play her.

“Viktor... pleaseee”, whether she intentionally dragged out the words or she was just too far gone, he couldn't tell but he smiled at her reaction regardless. The way his full name rolled from her lips shot straight to his cock.

“Please what, sweetheart?”

Oh his tone was absolute agony now. Feigned sweetness coaxing his every word. He was straight up driving her mad.

“Hurry up please...”, between her rasped moans and whimpers it became increasingly difficult to form coherent sentences, much to the Ripperdocs amusement.

“Why the rush doll?”, he didn't bother hiding his amusement as he continued walking down the road towards her apartment building.  
It wasn't far from his clinic so he took every opportunity to drag things out a bit further.

“Want to... cum”, V managed between sharp breaths, she's certainly not been on the edge for this long before, now alternating her ministrations between getting her right onto the edge and slowing down enough to not stumble over it. It was blissful torment.

It still became an increasingly difficult and agonizing task and with her next whimper as she slowed down enough to stop herself from reaching her peak, all she heard was Viktors deep laugh for a second.

“Aww poor poor girl, is the big man being mean to you and not letting you finish?”

V hated him in the best possible way for the patronizing tone he was using on her, if alone for the fact that it just pushed her closer towards tipping over.  
Before she could reply however his chuckling stopped and he continued, “Oh that's right, I don't fuckin' care. You're here for my amusement.”  
The merc whined in response, at this point she had to remove her hands from her body fully, she was certain a single breath would be her end now.

As much as Viktor enjoyed the torment, his impatience was growing and his pants were unbearably tight at that point, he was lucky enough that the bulge was barely obvious. Or the bypassers were just too busy with their own world to really notice.  
Either way, he was growing feverish for her skin on his, her cunt wrapped tightly around him.

Once he arrived at the Megabuilding and stepped into the elevator his tone shifted ever so slightly.  
“What a good, obedient girl you're being. Think you deserve to cum?”, his words were still teasing but coaxed with a level of fondness that made her heart melt as much as it set fire to her entire body and she clutched he thighs together at the sensation.

“Yes please”, she whispered into her phone.

“God you sound so perfect like this, so desperate to cum for me like a good little girl.”

“Please.. Viktor please”, the words coming out in a pathetic whine.

“Patience darling, just stay right on the edge, you're doing so well.”, Vik knew that she needed the encouragement now, he could tell that she was close to her limit.

The elevator came to a stop at her level.

Viktor no longer wasted any time and took quick long strides towards her apartment. Once he finally arrived at her apartment he had to bite back a groan at the sight that he was greeted with.

V was draped across her bed, shirt rolled up revealing most of her stomach and her panties discarded likely a while ago. Her head was tossed back and she was biting her bottom lip hard, thin sheen of sweat glistening in the neon light from outside her window.  
Her hands were gripping the sheets next to her thighs which she was currently pressing together hard.  
Vik was not sure what he was expecting but the image beat everything he could've imagined, sending another sharp pang down his cock and he had to adjust his pants just enough to stop the strain for the moment.

“Now that's a sight to behold...”, he started teasingly, every intention of going at a slow pace thrown out the window the moment her eyes opened and met his, pupils blown with unhinged desire, bottom lip still sucked between her teeth, her expression a silent plea for mercy.

“ _Fuck_...”

Whatever it was he wanted to say, it was now stuck in his throat, low groan all he could muster before quickly discarding his own clothes and leaning down on the bed, arms on either side of her head, to capture her lips in a heated and sloppy kiss.  
He barely wasted any time before trailing his lips down her neck, biting down onto that sensitive spot at the same time he grabbed her knees to wrap her legs around his waist.  
V had her arms wrapped around his shoulder tighly and when he ground his hips into her, dragging his length deliciously slow along her soaked folds, she dug ner nails into his skin and deep growl rumbled in Viks chest.

Feeling his length pressed against her slit after the delicious torture she endured was pure gasoline thrown into the fire of her craving body.

Unwilling to wait any longer Vik mumbled something about how wet and perfect she was for him before positioning his tip at her entrance and slowly pushing himself into the silky wetness between her thighs.

The stretch was heavenly and with her being absolutely drenched from their game, she didn't need any time to adjust to his size, instead he started at a slow and steady pace, giving long and hard thrusts.

Capturing her lips again, tongue tracing her bottom lip before she granted him access. His movements were slow, calculated, but hard, snapping his hips forward with a force that reminded V of his former boxer career.  
His left arm coming down under her waist, lifting her up ever so slightly, the new angle making him hit that spot deep inside that sent sparks through her entire body.  
V eventually broke the kiss to gasp for air, Viks face now buried in her shoulder, deep growls rumbling in his chest.

He held her so tightly and she clung to him just as much, the emotions running through her, she could feel his heartbeat and every last bit of tension from her daily life, every fear, every uncertainty faded into nothing. She was not only feeling her own pleasure, she was feeling his, it made her heart hammer in her chest. How did she ever get so lucky? Out of all the people in Night City this man had chosen her, a kid from the street merely trying to survive, she may have reached the top but she knew that she would have never gotten this far without him. 

A sharp bite on her neck pulled her out of her thoughts and she could feel his lips move when he spoke onto her skin  
“Stop thinkin' so goddamn much.”

Vik had her moaning his name again with a particular hard thrust.

“ _Better_.”

His movements quickened and before long he was slamming into her with a brutal pace.

“Vik I can't hold-”, V cried out unable to finish her sentece, she was so close to her climax, she desperately wanted to cum and just when it seemed like he would let her, he halted his movements entirely.

V whined in protest, head thrown back into the pillows and eyes shut, she bucked her hips for any kind of friction but Viktors hands held her hips in place and with a smirk he leaned in to trace his lips along her neck again, he could feel her pulse racing.

“You're doing so well kitten, come on, beg for it.”

He continued his movements, slowly at first, dragging his full length out before slamming back in, hitting that perfect spot that made her cry out his name.

“You can do better, come on, let me hear you”, he continued mumbling into her neck, getting close to his own release while he increased his pace, no longer holding back from slamming into her with a force that almost knocked the air out of her lungs.  
V no longer having any reservations about her volume, chanted his name with strings of “please” like a prayer, neighbors be damned, let them hear whos doing this to her, hear who she belongs to.  
Her nails digging into his back hard enough to leave bloody trails, not that he seemed to mind, if anything it just goaded him on as a sharp hiss left his lips.

Another bite to her neck, sure to leave a mark, and he grabbed her face.

“Look at me.” 

V struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Look. At. Me.” 

Viktor briefly slowed down his movement enough so V could open her eyes and look at him.  
Whatever people saw in her in the streets, this view was his and his alone, pupils blown wide with lust and pure longing, longing not only for release but all of him, he wished he could save this image forever.

“Good girl”, he smirked at her before picking up his pace again.

“You ready to cum with me?”

V just nodded.

“Use your words sweetheart”, despite the command, his voice was soft, tender, his thumb tracing along her cheek.  
“Yes, please”, was all she managed to gasp before he moved his hand to the back of her head, grasping her hair in a tight grip.  
“Then cum for me.”

With a shout of his name the coil finally snapped and her orgasm crashed over her in an inferno, ever nerve of her body on fire as she rode out the most intense climax she's ever had. His name clung to her lips and she felt herself clenching down on Viks cock tightly.  
That was all it took for him to follow her, with a loud groan of her full name he thrust into her a few more times, spilling his release deep inside her  
Coming down from their high together they stayed in place like this for a while, catching their breaths before Vik leaned down to press a soft kiss to V's forehead.

“Good girl, you did so well.”

A kiss on her lips, slow and thoroughly to come down from their high.  
Pouring their emotions into each other.  
V wished she could just stay like this forever. No responsibilities, no clients waiting for her, just this. Content. Peaceful.

When Vik broke the kiss he cupped her cheek with his right hand, looking at her like she was the only damn thing that mattered in this world.  
It made her heart ache.

“I love you”, he whispered, breath tickling her lips.  
Her heart now felt like it was going to leap out of her chest and all she could muster was a smile as she leaned up to capture his lips with her own. 

Nothing else mattered in that moment, not the noise and crowds of the city outside her apartment, not her clients, not the Afterlife or even her role in it. It all faded into the background.  
Everything she wanted, needed, was here.  
This felt like home, _he_ felt like home, and she finally understood.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tekstelart.tumblr.com/


End file.
